Repeat Until Perfect
by Evanescent Dementia
Summary: What does it mean to be free? When someone who has been enslaved all their life, but then gains freedom, what do they do with it? When someone is enslaved, what binds them? What does one do with another life? Does one ever deserve to get a second chance?


**_I OWN NOTHING!! Get off my back. NOTHING!!_**

When the team came into the room Koenma was scrutinizing a video playing on the video screen

When the team came into the room Koenma was scrutinizing a video playing on the video screen.

"What do you want from us now baby-breath?" Yusuke asked.

"I need you to find someone for me. Watch this." He rewound the tape to the beginning.

**This is the story of a girl, a ghost, an angel, a savior, a burden, a waste, a blessing, a sacrifice, a curse, and a monster. This is my story.**

_The screen showed an everyday scene, people on a bus, going about their day. There was a young couple in the corner, gazing into each other's eyes. An older couple was looking at them in amusement, remembering when they were like that. There were mothers with their children in tow, fathers looking on proudly. There was a woman sitting near the front of the bus, her stomach swollen with child. There was a man in the next seat over, fingering something in his coat. When the bus was close to it's next destination the man suddenly stood up, grabbing the pregnant woman and dragging her to her feet, gun to her head._

"_TAKE ME TO THE AIRPORT OR THE LADY GETS IT!!" the man yelled to the driver. The people on the bus started screaming. "SHUT UP!!" They shut up. All but one little kid. He was crying, scared to death, his mother tried to keep him quiet but didn't succeed. "SHUT THE KID UP OR I'LL SHOOT HIM I SWEAR IT!" the gunman aimed his weapon at the boy._

"_No you won't!" a voice cried, filled with anger." A girl stood up, glaring with all her might. "Or so help I will make you feel pain." She said in a menacing tone._

"_I-I'll do it! Don't test me!" He went to pull the trigger. She started to run at him, he swiveled his arm and fired. _

_The bullet took her through the shoulder. She stumbled for a second then kept going. He put two more shots into her before she reached him, locking her arms around him, trying to pin down his gun arm. Instead he took aim at the kid again and she tackled him to the ground, making bullet shoot through the roof. By this time the driver had called the police. She had pinned him to the ground in a lethal embrace known to the law enforcement agents as "The dead man's embrace." The muscles had frozen in death, locking man and girl together in a twisted hug . On the screen they saw her spirit rise from the body, turn to look straight into the screen, right at them, smile, and disappear._

The screen went up and the lights brightened.

"So what's wrong with that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Normally a soul will stay with the body until a reaper comes, or in the area, at least. But her soul just up and disappeared. We can't trace it anywhere near the city. We need you to find her so her soul doesn't get eaten by a demon." Koenma explained.

"Could you please tell us more about this girl?" Kurama asked.

"Her name is Odori Kyoko. (Last, first) She goes to as you Kurama. I believe her grades are right below yours." Koenma read from a file in his hands.

"OH! Yes I remember now, she's -was in several of my classes, though she almost never talked. She sat near the back." Koenma brought up a picture of her in the classroom.

"I KNOW HER!!" Yusuke shouted, suddenly sitting up straight.

"You do?" three voices asked him.

"Yeah, I saw her a couple times in this club I go to sometimes. It's a dance club, called "Revolution". They let minors in, but they can't buy any drinks. Whenever I saw her she was always on the dance floor. Looked like she never got tired." The detective said.

"Well, regardless, I want you to find her. If we start having missing souls all three worlds will be thrown into chaos!" The toddler threw his stubby arms up in outrage. "Not to mention all the spankings I'll get…" everyone but Hiei sweat-dropped. "NOW! ON YOUR WAY!!" Koenma shoo-ed them out of his office where Boton lead them to a portal to human world.

**This was how they came to find the beginning of my story. Also how they came to look for the rest. Pieces and clues scattered across three worlds. And now, we begin.**


End file.
